Predictions and warnings
by QuothingNevermore
Summary: Raven will now warn against the people (maybe with crossover characters) who use their own weakness. Soon to be a crossover story.
1. Chapter 1: Wrestling Owners

Disclaimer: I don't own Raven. He owns by himself, Scott Levy. The lines are some by my ideas by the rest belongs to him.

Summary:Raven is talking about what reality is about. From WWE, WCW, ECW and even cross-over worlds (if requested) are mentioned in this story.

* * *

Music: Come Out and Play by The Offspring

Place shoot: Dracula's Castle (Romania)

Raven walks in the undead and unholy area of Dracula's castle as he is walking and observing. While walking, he talks with angst and feels pain deep inside of him and even didn't mind of Dracula's minions. He just fights back with the minions as he already have powers of his own. Ravens attire is like an outcast grunge outfit in which we imagine in his ECW/WCW and Early WWF days (Not Johnny Polo).

"Evil: What is the true meaning of evil? The thinking of the negativity is what makes us evil. Raven, you are the symbol of evil in which I think is wrong. I was just the victim of an evil tyrant who thinks he owns everything like in the mind of Vince McMahon. He thinks that he know everything about the business in which he is just making his own downfall in the WWE. He used me as a jobber due to his own pride in which I predict that the seven sins will cause WWE into bankruptcy. His writers are making the WWE painful to watch and the storylines are just plain recycled since the older days. They even stole the ideas of ECW in which the Attitude Era image famous due to the extreme points in which ECW have it first. WCW, I was there since 1997 by causing Tommy Dreamer to become ECW champion cause I was leaving. The vile idea of WCW in the mid 90s is that they claimed to be the first company to introduce Lucha Libre in which the sins that they have is stealing. They didn't GIVE ECW the credit that we deserve. Eric Bishoff! The mastermind of Greed like Vince McMahon crying cause Steve Austin was fired because of him. He was making a name of himself there despite we consider his gimmick whiny. That was actually the part of his Stone Cold gimmick, to rebel the corrupted society like this place called Dracula Castle. Mythology said that Transylvania is place for the unholy but its a historological place that which Romainian people are making civil wars during in their time cause of power. Dracula: A vile tyrant in which mythology is talking about due to the hunger of power. What about me? What about Raven? A man like me is being victimize by the corrupted society in the wrestling business today. All of my ECW comrades with the exception of RVD, Chris Jericho, the luchador Rey Mysterio Jr. and the late Eddie Guerrero are being ruined by the wrestling imagery thanks to WWE and some in the WCW. One example of my comrades is Al Snow. He is good in the mic if he had Head with him. He played his role very well as schizophrenic guy who loves talking to Head too much but thanks to Vince's pride and hurts his ego, he buried him. Stevie Richards, my best friend, he even brought me in to WCW. When he made another comedy stable known as Right to Censor in which censorship is already there today in the WWE, Vince was so angry the fact that Stevie is making WWE a joke and as a result, he buried him again in his career and yours truly Raven. I was not giving attention by the WWE since I played the role as Johnny Polo. Due to drinking party with his son Shane, he was so angry with me that he won't let me work in the WWE again and he will ruin my career if I enter in the WWE again and his pride was sucessful. In WCW, I was treated well until that bald-head reckless idiot Goldberg squashed me for my U.S championship due to the reign of his "fake" winning streak in which WCW made a big mistake. Sure it had impact to the fans but it causes the downfall rating of WCW and its demise. Nice idea idiotic WCW writers. The downfall of ECW. I know that when Paul Heyman became the owner after Todd Gordon became the CEO and put Paul in charge of the finances and ECW slowly began to decay. It was great in the mid 90s until 1997. He didn't pay well to us that why I left for WCW then I return in 1999 then finally never returned to ECW in 2000 because he didn't pay us well. Thanks for wasting the money Paul should have been Todd to put in charge for ECW. Vince, Eric and Paul, I feel your guilt. I feel your fear. I feel your own demise. I feel your pain. I feel your anger. I feel your agony for ratings. Soon, repentance will come to your minds if the downfall of your names will be listed as one of the corrupted businessmen in the wrestling business today. Triple H, do well for the business or WWE demise will be coming soon... Quote the Raven: Nevermore."

After that long speech and warnings for WWE in which WCW and ECW have already suffered by fate, he then walked away to go to a dark forest for another mysterious yet dark shoot.

* * *

Authors note: First Story about the enigma dark mind-games master: Raven. Tell me what you think guys. ^^. And this is not yet a crossover story. Request me for the wrestlers whom he will warn.


	2. Chapter 2: Sandman

Disclaimer: Same as chap 1. But with additional, I don't own any guys of ECW, WCW, WWE.

Chapter 1: Bad influence (Guest:The Sandman)

* * *

Music: What about me? by Jim Johnson

Place shoot: Dark Forest (somewhere in Denmark)

Raven is now ready for his 2nd dark shoot in which he had a special guest in mind. He then called out The Sandman and then Sandman appeared with a Singaporean cane in his right hand and a can of beer in his left hand. With cigarette in his mouth, he smirked in disgust at Raven and Raven liked it cause Sandman shows his weakness against him. He then started talking and playing mind games at The Sandman.

"Hello Sandman. Welcome to my shoot. You know that your vices that can lead your own son to hate you."

Sandman wanted to hit Raven with his cane, but his dark force stopped him and then continued talking.

"You should listen to the painful truth Sandman. The fact is, your son hates you. He feels so much pain when he see his father drinking, he feels that you are a bad influence to him, despite of too much drinking, smoking. Is that a nice way to teach your son some manners? The fact is the traditionalist don't like you in your wrestling style despite of depending on too much hardcore. Cactus Jack liked me and I used his son to turn back his hardcore ways and using him to dispose his best friend Terry Funk and the Funker tried to burn him and you stand in the way to bathe Cactus with a gasoline bottle and Terry got a flaming iron brand to hit and burn him. After your son saw that, he saw with disgust on you that he thinks that your practicing murder on Cactus. Tommy Dreamer, my enemy. You caned him so many time until he bleeds but then he stands up to his feet and wanted more despite of the torture of the beating on his back via cane stick shots. Your son was in shock and can't believe that his father really do that. Nice father, a wrestler who attempts to murder somebody like New Jack, a dumbass moron who can't wrestle. At least Sabu wrestle in Japan unlike you and that useless Buffon New Jack. I'll warn you for this. You need to say sorry to your son about your actions against me. He even protected me, a stranger! You wanted to hit me but you can't cause your sins are so high that you can't forgive yourself. You show no mercy to anyone that gets in your way. How foolish of you. Repent now and you're conscience will be spared. They thought that you are loyal to ECW, but you're a liar cause you went to WCW and fight me there along with the beast of the east Bam Bam Bigelow in a three way dance. So in conclusion, you are a bad example of your son, A sheep who follows his shepherd like me. Oh I did use Cactus to beat the living hell out of that lustful moron, Tommy Dreamer. He stole Beulah away from me."

Sandman smiled in an evil way after Raven got envious that in the end of the day, Tommy and Beulah are married already.

"Acting all smart eh Birdman? Envy is what's coming to you. You're a jealous bitter man Raven that Tommy and Beulah are together while you are just an outcast."

Raven just smirked at Sandman and didn't get affected cause he knew that Tommy is just a bait for the seven sin sacrifice.

"Is that so? No matter how many times you change, your son will never love you again unless you repent on what you did. You're life is so pathetic that even your son and even worse your own family will never accept you for who you are. You alcoholic cane swinging insane monkey...Hahahahaha! Believe me, what I said to you is the truth. Quote the Raven: Nevermore."

As The Sandman had enough of Raven's babbling, he tried to swing Raven with his Singaporean cane, but Raven noticed while he turn his back and then kicked him by a low blow first and then connected with the Evenflow DDT and then does the signature pose and said.

"Bad infuluence, will lead to a downfall of a dynasty. One crack of a tree and it will fall down to the ground. One mistake and your life will change forever. Once again, Quote the Raven: Nevermore."

He then lift Sandman and then throws him to the van while unconscious with his cane, and his stuff. Raven is now ready once again for his next dark shoot, this time in the dark swamp.

* * *

Authors note: Sandman is done and faced his fate. Who is gonna be the next victim of his mind games? Request is Accepted. ^^


End file.
